The Strangest Day
by AikoMizuyamoto
Summary: Some of Eugene Fitzherbert  Flynn Rider's  thoughts throughout 'Tangled'. Flufftastic. I enjoyed writing this, a lot.


Today has to be the strangest day of my life. I got threatened by a _lizard_, frog, chameleon, who cares what it is? Its tongue is long, and I'm pretty sure it doesn't belong in my ear. It jolts me out of my unconscious state, and I can barely see straight. Hair. Lots of hair. Hair? How hard did I hit my head? Wait, I didn't. Someone did that for me…

"Struggling is pointless…", says a timid little voice from the ceiling. When she jumps down, I see her for the first time. She's cute. A little plain looking, but cute. I think I'm losing my touch, she doesn't seem to like my smoulder…

Today is the strangest day of my life. I've been dragged on a wild goose chase by a hippie with hair I keep tripping over. Must be a pain to brush it all out. She's different, much more different than any other girl I've met. She can make anyone, literally anyone, fall at her feet, do whatever she pleases. Those Snuggly Duck ruffians are bad news, yet she's able to mold them like the village sculptor molds his clay. How _does_ she do that? I have to find out, maybe I can use it to my advantage one day.

Today could be the last day of my life. Trapped in a watery grave, with no place else to run. She tries to go under the water, I pull her back up, touching her face gently. I tell her there's no point. We're going to die here. I tell her my real name. My _real_ name, Eugene Fitzherbert. If I'd known my parents, I'd ask them why they'd given me a horrible name like Eugene. My name, even though I'd told her 'no backstories'. That's not me. Who am I today?

Today is getting stranger and stranger. She has _**magic**____**hair**____**that**____**glows**____**when**____**she**____**sings.**___ Magic freaking hair. Can you believe that? How does one even acquire something like that? I nearly screamed when she healed my hand, just wrapping her silky smooth, golden hair effortlessly around my wound, as if it were nothing. It is nothing, to her, but to others, it would be everything. That's why she can never leave the tower, she says. She asks about my name. My alias, Flynn Rider. I do something stranger yet, I tell her everything. About the orphanage, about my favorite bedtime story, I tell her it all. And she listens. Nobody's ever listened to me before. I smile at her, and she grins at me, dazzling me yet again. I think I see her frog glaring at me…this day is turning me into a crazy person.

Today is her birthday. She awakens, yet she's not her usual chipper self. I lead her towards the kingdom, and her face immediately brightens. It makes me feel good, I've never made a girl smile like that before. She's just…so innocent. I almost feel bad for her, but then I realize how lucky she is, to see the kingdom for the first time. I try to imitate her, to see the kingdom through fresh eyes. We dance in the village square. I reach out for her, but she's swept up by someone else. I feel a twinge of jealousy. She winds up in my arms, and I want nothing more than to lift her in my arms, and twirl around with her. The music stops. My heart sinks. It's nightfall, and time for her dreams to come true. I think about what the ruffian said to me, back in the Snuggly Duckling. "Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." My dream does stink. I need a new one. But how do you just find a new dream?

I take her on a boat, I want her to have the best view of the lanterns. The lanterns, the very same lanterns that she'd risked so much to see. I admire her bravery. I wish I was like her…I'm nothing but a thief. A cowardly thief. The lanterns come, and I gaze into her eyes. I think I fell in love today.

"_You__are__my__new__dream,__"_ they are my final words to her. Parting words, and I don't want to leave. I close my eyes, and drift into nothingness. I feel warm, safe, yet scared. I see a light. It hurts me, burns even. I feel like I'm falling, falling down…down…down..and all of a sudden. I'm back where I want to be. Where I'm meant to be. In her arms. I cut her hair, right before I closed my eyes. Now it's short, short and brown. It suits her. I smile, and I tell her I always had a thing for brunettes. She kisses me, a long, lingering kiss, much like the one I wanted to give her during the lanterns. It's perfect.

Today is a perfect day. We're finally married. Time and time again, I'd asked her, yet she'd always kept me waiting. I couldn't be happier. I love her, oh so much.

Today is the most perfect day of all. She looks just like her, and she's perfect. Just the way I'd imagined her. I'm ready to watch her grow. To grow old with Rapunzel. It's at this moment, where I realize that I wouldn't have traded any of this for the world.

Today, I am a happy man. Today I am a new man. And it's the strangest thing.


End file.
